Something Nice
by Sanguied
Summary: It's going to be a long three years for Shun if Suka is always this blind.  Mitsuru/Shinobu yoai


Not mine.

Never read the manga own and love the OVA.

I'm convinced that Mitsuru and Shinobu are lovers. If you haven't seen the OVA you should, it's absolutely adorable as are the scheming and beautiful Mitsuru and Shinobu.

Please let me know what you think. Sanguied

"I should do something nice for Mitsuru-senpai and Shinobu-senpai." Hasukawa Kazuya (also known as Suka) said in a voice filled with realized dreams and new love.

Behind his book, Shun rolled his eyes. Everything Suka said after winning over his girl came out in this tone and Shun was learning to tolerate it or at least not gag. He answered out of politeness and not any real hope that his voice would carry to Suka's happy little cloud. "Like what?"

Suka smiled whimsically. "I don't know, but it seems only right that I should."

Shun sighed. "Mitsuru-senpai likes chocolate covered cherries." He had no idea what Shinobu would like but as long as Mitsuru was happy that was bound to win some points with Shinobu.

Even Suka's frown was tainted by silly happiness. "No-no, it has to be better than that." Suka lit up, "I know! I'll help them become as happy as me."

Shun laid the book down and actually looked at his roommate. "What do you mean by that Suka-chan?"

Suka bounced in his seat. "I'll get them girlfriends."

Shun's mouth dropped open, surely Suka-chan wasn't that oblivious. "Girlfriends? Mitsuru and Shinobu?"

Suka nodded happily. "Yes, of course," his smiled turned into a full out grin, "that will repay them."

Shun shook his head. It was going to be a long three years if Suka-chan remained this unaware of everything around him. Shun pushed the book even further aside and sat up. If he allowed this to continue Suka would be lucky to only get off with death. Perhaps he could lead Suka to water. "Suka-chan, do you remember when Mitsuru got ill what the nurse said?"

Suka's happiness actually hit a bump of unhappiness at the mention of his elder brother and tormentor. Though he quickly recovered and looked at Shun with confusion. "But Mitsuru-senpai didn't go to '_him_'. Shinobu-senpai took care of him." Shun nodded, but Suka seemed only confused. "What does that have to do with girlfriends?"

Shun sighed. "Have you _ever_ seen either senpai pay attention to any of the girls that habitually throw themselves in front of them?"

Suka thought for a moment. "No, perhaps they're picky."

Shun retained the growl of annoyance. "Alright, remember when we went to view the kites in the park? It was in the evening and everyone who had someone brought them?" Suka nodded and Shun smiled. "And who did the Senpai bring?"

Suka rubbed the side of his head, as if rubbing for the memory then shrugged. "They didn't bring anyone." He sighed. "That's rather sad so many girls would have loved to have gone with them."

Shun grounded his teeth for a few minutes before he could possibly try again, if he didn't like Suka so much. "How often do you see one of the senpai without the other?"

Suka shrugged but gave it some thought and was surprised by what he realized. "Never, unless one's in class or a meeting they're always together." He shrugged. "They'll have to double date."

Shun figured any time now. "Suka-chan, when it gets late and we've been drinking with the senpai have you ever noticed that Mitsuru-senpai calls Shinobu-senpai, Shin? Or that Shinobu-senpai calls Mitsuru-senpai, Mitsu? You know that they would never tolerate those names from another living being?"

Suka's eyebrows drew together. "But aren't best friends allowed to take such intimacies? They allow each other all sorts of things they wouldn't allow anyone else."

Shun lit up and nodded. "They do," perhaps somewhere in his head Suka was thinking. "Remember when Mitsuru-senpai got very drunk at that party, what did he want?"

Suka sighed, "He asked us to find Shinobu," remembering the night in question. Suka rolled his eyes. "In fact he repeated it several times." He remembered he had been the unlucky one that had to go find Shinobu, while Shun stayed with Mitsuru. Shinobu had been collecting bets and Suka had really not wanted to interrupt but Shinobu had actually not killed him.

Shun nodded. "And Shinobu is very sensitive to Mitsuru. They always know where the other is."

"Shinobu-senpai is psychic Shun. I imagine he knows a lot."

Shun growled. Suka looked confused and jumped at the noise. Shun decided Suka was doing this on purpose. "Suka, baring the one time Mitsuru-senpai took you home for break, how does he spend every other break?"

"With Shinobu." Suka answered. He knew that answer and he had a feeling Shun was trying to tell him something, but he wasn't sure what. "Do they already have girlfriends?"

Shun wasn't going to answer that. The walls were thin and if the senpai were listening, and somehow muffling their laughter, he wasn't going to change their humor into wrath by saying yes. No one wanted the Senpai mad at them. It wasn't worth the living in total fear to end this like that. No matter how easy it would be. So Shun sighed and said. "No, Suka-chan they don't have girlfriends."

Suka lit up, "then what's the problem?"

Shun slumped, searching his mind. Several minutes went by while Shun thought and Suka got lost in happy little thoughts about his girlfriend's pretty brown hair. Shun searched memories and hit on another. "Suka" no answer just a dreamy grin, "Suka-chan," louder and nothing. Suka jumped when Shun's book hit his head.

Suka glared at the pink haired boy and rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

Shun waved. "Hi! Remember me? Remember the conversation?"

Suka huffed, "of course," dreamy smile, "she has the loveliest hair. Did I tell you about her hair?"

"Only 50 times." Shun answered without emotion, which was as close as he could get without screaming.

Suka sighed then straightened. "Right, Mitsuru-senpai and Shinobu-senpai."

Shun nodded. "Correct. Do you remember when I got those movies about two months ago and we watched them in their room?"

Suka nodded and thought back to the night. It had been before a break and they had stayed up late. He remembered Shun waking him up to go back to their room. He had half consciously looked for Shinobu and Mitsuru, mostly because he always tried to know where Mitsuru was and therefore be prepared for the slaps. His tired eyes found them on Shinobu's bottom bunk. Shinobu was obviously very awake however Mitsuru was asleep, snoring softly, his head resting on Shinobu's shoulder. He remembered Shinobu telling Shun to shut off the light as they left.

After waiting patiently, for what seemed like a long time and nothing connecting on Suka's face. No light bulb lighting over his head. Shun sighed and said. "It's late Suka-chan. Sleep on it."

They got ready for bed in silence.

The next day found Suka thinking. In between thoughts of his girlfriend he fit in thoughts about what girls he had seen around the area that he could try to fix up with Mitsuru and Shinobu. The only problem was that every girl that wasn't in a relationship, married, or too old had already tried to fall before the senpai to no avail.

He decided that he would try to get the senpai to help him find the answer by asking some hidden questions. He didn't bother trying to get them alone. That would have been near impossible and not worth all the time waiting, so he asked them at dinner, as he guarded his food from Mitsuru.

He tried Mitsuru-senpai first, because at least with Mitsuru he would receive an answer he understood. "Mitsuru-senpai?"

Mitsuru stole a fry from his plate before even looking at him and Suka considered it collateral damage. "If you were to pick your favorite hair and eye color what would they be?"

Mitsuru raised an eyebrow and glanced at Shun, who shook his head and dropped it to look at his plate. Mitsuru smirked and said. "Lavender hair and silver eyes."

Suka nodded and took a mental note. Odd that Mitsuru would favor a girl with the same hair color as his eyes, but all the same it shouldn't be that hard to find.

Mitsuru, of course wasn't going to let him ask such a question without asking. "Why?" Three more fries gone.

Suka had already thought of this and said confidently. "I'm taking a poll."

Now Shinobu glanced at him with casual interest. "For what reason?"

Suka smiled innocently and continued with the story he had engineered. "I made a bet with Aragi that my girlfriend had the most popular hair and eye color."

Aragi was a boy of another dorm house in his year, one he was sure would have no dealings with Shinobu and Mitsuru. Shinobu and Mitsuru tended to intimidate, not only everyone in their dorm, but everyone in the school. Most people avoided them and there was a good chance neither senpai had ever spoken to the boy.

Shinobu tilted his head. "A bet?"

Mitsuru shrugged and nudged Shinobu. "We can't have stakes in every little bet."

Suka quickly said. "We're not betting for money." He didn't want Shinobu to think to hard about this. He looked to Shinobu, but not directly in the eyes and lost another couple of fries in the process. "How about you Shinobu-senpai?"

Shinobu rolled his shoulders gracefully and said without pause. "Dark blonde hair and magenta eyes."

Suka noted this as well. They both seemed very sure of what they liked, but as familiar as both their descriptions sounded he couldn't think of any girls that met them. He sighed. "Thank you senpai," and returned to what was left of his plate.

He didn't notice both Shinobu and Mitsuru look to Shun, who would not meet their eyes.

Later on that evening Mitsuru was hungry again. Suka could not understand how a boy who ate so much could remain so thin, but he and Shun, he mostly because of Shun, ended up following them to the ice cream parlor.

Once there Mitsuru held out a hand to Shinobu. "Do we have any money left over from that video bet?"

Shinobu nodded and handed over some yen, which Mitsuru took with a grin and went to order. Suka was confused and while Shinobu, who was not getting ice cream, went to sit and wait for them, he nabbed Shun and went to a different line than the one Mitsuru stood in.

Shun frowned at him. "Ah Suka-chan why are we waiting in the longer line?"

"Because I want to ask you something?" Something was nagging at the back of his mind and he had to ask someone and senpai were out of the question.

Shun sighed and nodded. Then, when nothing was forthcoming, he rolled his eyes. "Suka-chan any day now."

Suka was nudged out of his thoughts. He blushed apologetically and apologized vocally before he tried to ask without sounding foolish. "That video bet, was that the bet from last week?"

Shun frowned. "Yes, you were there." Shun touched his forehead. "Are you alright Suka-chan? Has your girlfriend affected your brain?"

Suka brushed the hand away and scoffed. "Stop it Shun. I was there but Mitsuru wasn't. He had band practice. He wasn't there for the bet or to win anything."

Shun shrugged. "So?"

Suka sighed aggravated. Shun could be so dense sometimes. "But Shinobu-senpai just gave him money from that bet."

Shun continued to look at him and Suka's eyes narrowed and he reddened. "You knew, didn't you?"

Shun frowned. That girl had done something to Suka-chan's brain. "Knew what?"

Suka leaned in close. "You knew and you didn't give me any hints or tell me or anything. You were just going to let me make a fool of myself."

Shun was seriously concerned now. "Knew what Suka?"

Suka's anger eased at the complete innocence in his friend's eyes. Poor innocent Shun, perhaps he hadn't known. Well he had to tell him. He leaned in. "Shun, I don't know how to tell you this, but Mitsuru-senpai and Shinobu-senpai are together," he paused, "romantically."

Shun opened and closed his mouth several times then sputtered a few minutes longer. Suka felt bad, he really did, but Shun had to learn about this sooner or later and better from him than anyone else.

Across the parlor Mitsuru, cone in hand, joined Shinobu. Mitsuru followed his lover's eyes to watch Shun and Suka. Mitsuru shook his head with a grin. "Finally got it, did he?

Shinobu nodded. Only his smiling eyes gave away any emotion, as he looked back to Mitsuru. "I believe we had the slot for today."

Mitsuru nodded and glanced out the window at the first signs of dusk. "He cut it close though."

Shinobu made a small movement that could have been a shrug.

The End


End file.
